Some devices including digital still cameras or digital video cameras (sometimes referred to collectively as “digital camera” hereinafter) that can be connected to an information processing terminal such as a smartphone via a wireless network. Thus, examples of communication standards allowing different types of devices to be connected to each other via a wireless network include wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi, registered trademark).
In recent years, there has been provided a function allowing an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera to be operated through an information processing terminal by connecting the information processing terminal and the image capturing apparatus to each other via a network. With the provision of such a function, some of the image capturing apparatus have a limited (e.g., simplified or eliminated) input-output interface.